1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a holder for a body electrode used, in particular, for portable electrocardiograph, pulsimeter, etc. and it concerns a holder capable of easily attaching a body electrode to a correct position on a living body and improving the feeling of a patient in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
For measuring bioelectricity, a body electrode comprising an electrode prepared by shaping metal or plastic material and plating silver or silver/silver chloride on the shaped material, and a disc-like adhesive tape for attaching the electrode on a living body is individually attached at a predetermined position of the living body, the electrode is nipped by a clip and detected bioelectricity is sent by way of a lead wire and a connector to an inspection instrument.
However, such a conventional constitution is troublesome since a plurality of body electrodes have to be attached correctly to predetermined positions determined by respective measuring methods, etc., and, in addition, determination for the positions is difficult and requires expert's knowledge. Further, since a plurality of lead wires are used for connecting the respective electrodes to the inspection equipment, they cross with each other, which often leads to erroneous connection, or the lead wires are entangled to each other and pulled to thereby exert unnecessary force on the clip that seizes the electrode. This causes malcontact between the electrode and the clip to generate noises, which lead to incorrect measurement.
In view of the above, lead wires have usually been fixed to a living body by means of a medical tape, etc. but this gives uncomfortable feeling to a patient.
In order to overcome the foregoing problems, Japanese Utility Model Publication 63-44010, as a related invention, discloses a body electrode holder which comprises a holder having a plurality of holding rods disposed side by side and each made of a flexible material insulated at the outer circumferential surface, a fixing portion for fixing a longitudinal end of the holder, a plurality of over-fitting members each of which is fitted over each of the holding rods of the holder, disposed at a predetermined gap and made movable in the longitudinal direction of the holder, and a plurality of body electrodes each disposed between adjacent over-fitting members and between the fixing member and the over-fitting member, in which lead wire of the electrode is inserted through the over-fitting member. The body electrode holder is so adapted that a plurality of electrodes can be attached by a single attaching operation and lead wires can be prevented from entangling with each other.
According to the foregoing prior invention, trouble-some operation of individually attaching a plurality of body electrodes or disadvantages caused by the crossing and entanglement of the lead wires can be avoided. However, an expert having a knowledge for the attaching position of the body electrode has to properly bend the flexible holder and dispose the body electrode at a predetermined position. Further, electrocardiogram may some time be measured continuously while attaching a portable electrocardiograph to the living body continuously for several days. In such a case the body electrode holder according to the prior art invention also gives a much burden to the patient.